Falling For You
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: Mary-Margaret is a teacher. Her new colleague? David Nolan. Love happens. No curse AU.


Falling for You

Mary-Margaret has been a teacher at Storybrooke Elementary for three wonderful years, in that time she has seen both teachers and students come and go but, _never_ NEVER has she heard so much gossip about a new colleague before.

"His name's David Nolan." Ruby pulls her over still nursing a slight hangover from the night before. "He's twenty-eight, teaches fourth grade and is hot as hell." she emphasises giggling a little.

"RUBY!" Mary-Margaret mock chides but, as she scans the room she sees no sign of his apparently gorgeous blue eyes that make every woman within a hundred block radius melt like chocolate on a scorching Maine day.

"I- don't see him. Where is he?" Mary-Margaret asks, slightly concerned. He could be lost or have slipped on a wet floor or… "Relax Mare." Ruby reassures, seeing the cogs of her mind whizzing around at a hundred miles per hour. "He's in his class looking over papers."

"Do you think he'll mind if I say a quick hello?" she asked cheerily, her innate kindness and shyness mingling together.

Miss Lucas winks at her best friend. "You know what? I don't think he'd mind one bit."

He'd had his head in lesson plans when a soft knock against the door-frame disturbed him. David looked up and was instantly bolt upright at the sight of her, this slender and beautiful woman with a raven haired pixie cut and bright hazel eyes. He had never seen anything so exquisite.

"Oh! I'm sorry you were busy I'll come back…" the exquisite woman stammers looking like she had just walked in on him in the shower rather than his empty classroom at lunch. "No!" he nearly shouts and he sees her lips curve into a shy smile. "I mean, I'm not busy at all. Please. Miss…"

"Blanchard." she says with more than a hint of humour as she steadily crosses the classroom and makes her way until she is practically sitting on his desk or at least, he imagines that.

In reality, they are both standing, his chair having been hastily discarded so that he can extend his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Blanchard, I'm David." their hands touch, shake and it's like a surge of electricity has jolted through them and it takes every last shred of decency he has not to pull this near total stranger into his arms and kiss her senseless. It's a connection, a spark, _desire_.

"It's nice to meet you _David_ " the way she says his name with such care makes him sigh slightly as the contact suddenly ends and she pulls back slightly to ask him something.

"So, how are you finding it?"

"Honestly?"

She gazes into his eyes playfully. "Honestly Charming."

He laughs at the nickname. A beautiful colleague thinks he's charming, not bad for his first day at his new school. "Fun but, tiring."

She laughs again and he swears, if he spent the rest of his days just making her laugh like this, he'll die a very happy man.

"My first day, I came home with blisters because the kids insisted on showing me every creature and creepy crawly in the school garden."

His eyes light up at her enthusiasm. "I wish I'd been there."

"It was a fun day but, Miss Mills wasn't too pleased."

"I bet she wasn't."

"Regina's not so bad she's just a little… prickly around the edges."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you prickly around the edges?"

"Mary-Margaret." she barely stops herself from emitting a half laugh, half blissful sigh at just how easily they have fallen into a flirtation.

" _Mary-Margaret_." David savours her name as if it is nature's reward for something that already feels so effortless.

He can feel the words tickle his cheek. "Wouldn't you like to know." she teases.

"Goodbye Prince Charming." she smiles, pulling away.

"Goodbye Snow White." he says, two can play at that game.

"I told you. I have a name. It's David."

Mary-Margaret smirks. "Don't care. _Charming_ suits you."

And then, she is gone and he's left wondering what the hell just happened.

"Wouldn't you like to know. WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW! God!" Mary-Margaret chastises herself walking no, running hastily in the direction of the cafeteria. Seeking some solace in the school's dessert option today. Chocolate ice-cream.

Boy, did she need some.

The next time they meet it is over the same lunch table less than fifteen minutes after that blessed encounter.

He's brought his own this time but, from the sparks her friends are registering he seems very keen to try all the delights the school has to offer. Including their best teacher.

"Hi." David smiles.

"Hello again."

"Ah, David… These are my friends and your new colleagues Ruby Lucas, Belle French and Ashley and Sean Herman."

"It's great to meet you all."

"Well, hello Prince Charming." Ruby croons as Belle shyly smiles at him. "It's nice to finally meet the new teacher in town."

"Yeah, Mare's told us a lot about you." Sean says brightly but, doesn't realise his mistake until he receives a swift knock to the elbow by his fiancée Ashley.

"Sean." Ashley blushes.

"Sorry Mare."

"It's alright Sean, I'm sure I can figure out what she's told you after school."

Mary-Margaret swears she can hear them utter all an "Ooh."

"I'd- like that."

The bell goes at 3:15 and they meet each other in the hall-way loose hands tentatively brushing as they walk out.

"So, it's been quite a day."

"Yes." she giggles. "Quite a wonderful day."

"Would you?" he turns them gently so that he can look into those eyes as he asks her. Holding her hand lightly he does.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he's nervous but, he needn't be.

" _Yes, Mr Nolan I would love to have dinner with you_."

They exchanged numbers and she gave him her address.

"Seven. Seven. He's picking me up at seven. Have I died? Am I in heaven? He's picking me up at seven." she sings as she showers.

Seven arrives and so does he, with flowers in hand.

"They're beautiful." she gasps, taking them and then welcoming him inside after shutting the door. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." David murmurs. "You look stunning."

She blushes and they are both dying to kiss each other but, as their fore-heads touch lips inches away from his, Mary-Margaret's eyes go hazy and she whispers: "I- I should. Go put these in water."

"Okay."

"Okay." Mary-Margaret nearly whispers, realising she can't do anything but focus on his face, the curve of his lips and- how much she wants to take that red-checked flannel shirt right off. Oh the flowers…

He watches her as the vase fills with water and she arranges the array of wildflowers with delicate care. She's wearing a red berry V-neck dress with matching flats but, he can't help but, stare at the long and lovely legs. God, he's never fallen this fast before not with anyone.

David's train of thought is broken as she puts the flowers on the honey coloured wood table so that they are pride of place and the first thing someone would be drawn to as they walk in.

Her whole apartment is like a hidden hideaway. Little trinkets here and there, sayings on the wall, photos, a soft couch and the breakfast bar. He loves the breakfast bar.

"You have a wonderful home." he says warmly and her eyes soften again as she comes over to him. And all they can think about is the kiss they almost shared. Kisses, it would have definitely been kisses.

"Thank you. Do you live close by?"

"I have a house. It's not far from here."

Not far.

Good.

"So where are we going?" she giggles, later after she realises he got there extremely early (on purpose).

"It's a surprise."

The surprise is the surprise to end all surprises…. A picnic, under the stars. "Oh, David…"

They sit perched on a picnic blanket, as he opens the basket and grins at her. "Now, let's see what we have here."

Hours go by and they tell each other about their lives. His mother Ruth, the death of his father and twin brother two years ago. Her mother's death and how her father is now hopelessly in love with a childhood friend and now boss, Regina.

"So you? Walked in on them."

"Yes." Mary-Margaret giggles. "I walked in to find my father having very intimate sex with my best friend. Needless, to say, it's not something I bring up when I visit them."

David's eyes widen. "They're married?"

"Two years."

"Wow!"

He has her home an hour before midnight. The perfect gentleman

A blush creeps over her cheeks and there is only one way she can think of to thank him….

She kisses him. Softly at first, but then he kisses back and catches her face in his hands pressing her back against the door as they both make deep moans in the back of their throats.

"David." she's losing breath and isn't too sure what she's asking. He strokes her face and his colleague in turn laughs excitedly and feels his sandy hair in her hands. If they'd been going out a little longer. If they didn't each have fifteen kids to teach first thing tomorrow….

He sighs and kisses her consolingly but, her whole body is already tingling from his touch.

"Tonight has been magical Mary-Margaret. But, I can't. Not tonight." he breathes against her as she reclaims her breath and pulls away slightly. " _Not tonight._ "

But, soon.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will."

"Goodnight Charming."

"Goodnight Snow."

For the next few days, they keep it strictly professional deciding to nurture their friendship first, keeping their date to themselves so they are not reduced to idle gossip.

They meet for early morning coffee and hot-chocolate at Granny's avoiding the pleased stares of the old woman and her wolfish granddaughter who just came in on the guise of stealing a brownie or two.

They take long walks to the toll bridge because she loves nature and so does he. He talks about getting a dog, the kind that tears up your carpet but, you don't care because it's yours.

And even though they're "taking it slow" it doesn't mean they can't steal a few kisses when the opportunity presents itself.

Behind the curtain while the rest of the school is transfixed by Disney's Lady and the Tramp.

Under the old oak tree as the rain pours down onto their bodies. It's searing and he hates having to break it but, recess is over and the kids will come looking for them she whimpers.

"Let them." he says, huskily pressing a hot kiss to her neck as her pink cardigan and shirt seems to cling to her body so temptingly.

"Ha. We have to go."

"Mmm. We have to go." she says before they run inside. How Regina didn't see they don't know but, one things for sure both of their classes are full of giggles when they come in looking like drowned rats.

And finally, when she requests his help making a prototype volcano for a project he is genuinely keen to help, they spend hours putting it together and when it finally erupts.

"OH MY GOD! It's doing it! David. It's working." she says excitedly watching the "lava" pour onto the newspaper he set down. They are the only ones in school promising Marco the janitor they'll lock up when they are done.

"It is." he says, marvelling her smile. She is like a child at Disneyland.

Their eyes lock and suddenly their kissing passionately hands wildly reaching and touching desperately. He links the kiss and they move as one to the supply closet out of the prying eyes of the school's CCTV camera.

There is barely any light as the bulb keeps flickering between kisses but, they manage, navigating around the reams of paper and narrowly avoiding the mop.

"Well, that would have been interesting." Mary-Margaret laughs before moaning as he makes a messy path down her neck. Both losing clothes rapidly along the way.

"David." Mary-Margaret pants breathlessly as he stares into her eyes lovingly as if seeking her permission.

She crashes her lips against him in a wordless answer.

They stumble into his apartment that same Friday night having hastily gotten dressed in the dark and cleaned up the flowing volcano which had left a trail of soda goo while they were… distracted.

"Mmm. Charming."

He trails a hand down her spine and walks them to his countertop perching her down as she parts her lips confused.

"Are you hungry?" he kisses her in compensation as she nods negatively however, he still follows it up:

"Are you thirsty?

"A little. But, you could help with that." she suggests. "Considering it's your kisses I want not your water."

"I could."

"MMM. Very much."

She feels the sunlight on her skin as she wakes in his arms. He's deliciously warm and wide awake, kissing her cheeks and lips in lieu of "Good morning." It feels like they've crossed a path, one they were always meant to go down… They just decided to take the scenic route. Mary-Margaret shuffles and deepens it stroking his face before they break it.

"Oh." A horrified gasp escapes her. There is a fresh cut on his chin from where her nails have dug into it. "I cut you."

"It's just a scratch. Mmm. Darling it will heal." David murmurs teasing her into another kiss as a distraction.

"No it won't." she chuckles, he's a terrible liar. He must have seen it when he got up to use the bathroom. " _Baby, it's going to scar._ "

He sighs into her as if frustrated and captures her in a carnal kiss. "I hope it does."

Laughter rings out as he crowds her neck with kisses. "I want you on my skin. Besides, it could be fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, I could tell the kids I got robbed by a beautiful bandit." his eyes light up at the idea.

"A bandit." she smiles.

"Yes, she stole my heart." (He leaves out the detail of his mother's ring for the day he proposes).

"Oh?"

"Yes." he says, grinding against her softly as if to make the point. "And how did you get the scar?" Mary-Margaret beams, knowing there's no way he could or would tell them the real reason.

"She loved me so much she hit me with a rock."

Loved. Yes. In love. She loves him.

"What do you think?"

"The last part; is a stretch…"

David gasps, "And the first?"

"I love you David Nolan."

Irrational fear suddenly hits her and she rattles off reasons why it's okay if he doesn't feel the same but, he silences her with his finger.

"Shh. Oh." "Mary-Margaret Blanchard." she makes a barely audible sound as he kisses her fore-head filling it with love. She's tensing desperate to reciprocate but, he isn't done. " _I love you so much._ "

Tears run free from her eyes and when he releases her… "OH! MMMA! I love you. Charming I love you."

Months pass, they meet each other's families (who very much approve!) and soon she's moving the contents of her little apartment into his home. _Their home_.

"OHHAHAHA!" she laughs, as he insists on carrying her over the threshold even though, they are not yet wed.

"Honey- your mom could see."

He tilts his head and smiles, as he thinks of her thanking the removal men with cookies and refreshments. "Who do you think told me to sweep you off your feet?"

"Mmm. Thank you- Ruth."

They visit the local animal shelter and fall in love with so many puppies and kittens it breaks their heart to choose.

Eventually a young bitch and it's adopted brother steal their heart. They are golden labs who they name Amy and Rory. (After The Pond's).

They tear up the carpet and pee and poop like crazy while they are learning but, they wouldn't change a thing.

"Here you go Rosie. Sorry it's a little chewed. Your favourite pups got to it."

"It's okay Miss Blanchard, I forgive them."

A knock disturbs them. "Hmm. I wonder who that could be?"

The class giggles, like they know something she does not and she sighs as she sees her Mr Nolan and his entire class outside her door.

She opens it and smiles. "Hello Class Four."

"Hello Miss Blanchard." They say, in sing song voices.

"Mr Nolan." she curtsies.

"Miss Blanchard." he replies, still not giving her any clues as her class scurry out of their seats and behind her to watch the events. As she looks around she can see every one of their colleagues including Regina, her father and Ruth have a full-view of this mystery gesture.

"How can I help you today?"

"By answering a question."

She knows but, she still asks as he gets down on one knee and hopes to make her the happiest woman alive.

"What's the question?"

"Class Four. Are we ready?" he shouts.

"YEAH!"

"Go!"

"WILL YOU MARRY MR NOLAN?" They chant with smiles on their faces and she can already hear herself sobbing with joy as he produces his mother's ring and loops it on her shaking finger.

"Miss Mary-Margaret Blanchard." he savours her name as he has done since the first day they met.

"I _love_ you."

"Will you marry me?" he asks, tears shimmering in his eyes.

The teacher merely smiles and says: "What do you think?"

He laughs and barely a second passes before their lips are joined in a glorious kiss.

The whole school seems to erupt. In cheers. "YAY!"

"Hahaha. Yay." she says as he spins her around until she is dizzy. "In celebration of Miss Blanchard and Mr Nolan's engagement." Regina calls. "Everyone can go to recess early."

"Besides, we have a wedding to plan." she smirks.

"MMM. I can't believe you got the whole school involved in your proposal." Mary-Margaret exclaims when they are finally in bed after the longest day.

"We found each other there."

"Yes." she presses a kiss to his heart before he softly kisses her left hand. Her ring finger. "It means so much to both of us. I was just going to find an excuse to get you in my room but, then the class overheard me talking to your father and it all sort of spilled out from there."

Her eyes sparkle: "You asked his permission?"

"Of course." she strokes his face and pulls him into her, guiding him down to lie flat. "Lie back." she whispers sensually. "Charming."

Usually, they are both equal partners in their love-making but, tonight, tonight he is all hers.

"Mary-Margaret." he moans, trying to capture her sweet lips. "Snow."

But, she's happily determined. "You proposed."

He beams, pulsing forward to capture her lips again and again this time, successfully causing his fiancée to giggle wildly.

"So… MA! I propose… we celebrate."

They do, for a very long time.

Six months later David Nolan marries Mary-Margaret Blanchard in front of what seems like an entire kingdom of family and friends.

It's magical, blissful and naturally the perfect time to conceive their honeymoon baby.

A girl, they name Emma.

X


End file.
